Steel Sirens of Bellamy
Steel Sirens of Bellamy ''' is in the Anchor Management flag on the Cerulean Ocean. About Us '''Steel Sirens of Bellamy is ready to welcome pirates of all kind who would like to join us in Pillaging, Partying, Killings, and have TONS of Fun while doing it. We love to joke and laugh, while we do have rules in place to ensure that the game is fair to everyone. The Steel Sirens of Bellamy was formed when a group of Aqua Tarts from the crew The Aqua Rainbow decided to leave their wonderful captain Swordsir, and finally take on the task of running their own crew. It was a hard decision that left them excited, and sad at the same time. Ebonyblue and Redbessflint, had desired since the beginning of the game, that they had one day wanted to have their own crew. So in January 2009, they branched off together and formed the Steel Sirens of Bellamy. They brought along SO's Jessica, and Queenimimi, both of whom they have grown very close with. For male support they acquired Seansean and Aquamania. Redbessflint joined PP on the recommendation from Queeniemimi. She has played the game since 2007, and started out just playing poker. She was originally part of the X-Rated Pirates, captained by Magnetism. When the captain took a break, Redbess found herself online at the opposite time as her crew. She happened to meet SO Dawood while playing poker one night. He wooed her and they became an item and he moved her to his crew so they could be together in The Aqua Rainbow Crew. She moved up quickly to senior officer, and stayed with the crew for over a year, before starting the Steel Sirens of Bellamy with Ebonyblue. Redbessflint loves poker and now, thanks to her flaggies loves to bilge and B-Nav. She really hates Distilling, although she knows RUM is very important. Drink up me Hearties YO HO ! Ebonyblue, was an independent pirate that sought out Swordsir and the famous Aqua Rainbow crew. She quickly moved up to senior officer and had been killing and laughing for about a year with them. She is happy to be a part of a crew that is more diplomatic and she has a big say is what goes on in the crew. The name Steel Sirens of Bellamy was chosen to show that though we were a group of tarty women, we are strong, sexy and mysterious. Bellamy is a last name from the Colonial era, and to us seems like a wondrous place that existed long ago. Despite the name of our crew, we welcome both males and females to the crew. Rules #You must always ask permission (ptb) to board any ship, even if it is a Crew Pilly (hence the word ALWAYS). #You must NEVER leave a ship with out saying ye are leaving, it is absolutely unheard of to leave in the middle of battle, and DO NOT laze about unless you have the permission of the XO, or Captain. #Chat is to be kept clean and friendly. Please Pirate-ify all swear words as to not offend other players. No personal issues are to be aired in public, that's what tells are for. #Please do not ask to GUN.... it only annoys the Captain. Usually the captain already has their gunner selected before leaving port. At least any captain with half a brain will. #If ye are an officer, ye must set an example to the pirates, cabin people, and jobbers. Please do not leave a ship in the middle of a pilly, and please mind yer manners. Just because ye are in charge does not mean ye can be a big jerk. #Please report all wrong doings and bad behavior to the Captain or to a Senior Officer. #Please restock any unlocked ships you borrow. The use of crew ships is a privilege. #All Fleet and Senior Officer Promotions will be voted on by the SO's and Captain. No one can be promoted until all of us have made the vote. If you are found promoting pirates, you will be demoted. Officers can be promoted by an SO or the Captain if they feel ye are worthy enough. The remainder of the rules are on the crew forum. Promotions If you want to get promoted to officer, fleet officer, or senior officer, then you need apply on our Forums. There are certain requirements that we would like ye to have before ye just make the jump. We understand that not everyone can get incredible in every puzzle. Stats, look great of course, but they are not an indication of your complete pirate character. If you recently joined us or are looking to join, we want to get to know you and make sure you are a good fit for our crazy, sexy group of sirens. Our SO's are very committed to this game and their crew and flag. They have been playing this game from 1 year to 5 years. Please show respect for them and learn from them, they are here to help ye. SO's have to also deal with crew recruiting, problems, events, pillages, they also have monthly meetings and have an active VOTE in everything that goes on in the crew. The Fleet Officers are next in line, and they play an important part of the crew. They have learned the ropes, and have been around awhile, they have their own ships and help out with crew and flag functions, are still working on their stats, and also help with the Welcome Wagon Committee. Officers are our leaders in training, they are there to help with pillages, and events, and will be actively training in guns and B-nav. These mates all have at least one ship and are expected to start taking their vessel out fer a spin every now and again. ---- Want to check us out? Then come pillage with us. Meet the captain Redbessflint, and senior officers Ebonyblue, Jessica, Seansean, Queeniemimi and our fleet officers HarryS, Bigberc, and Frenchpirate or any of their wonderful crewmates and come get to know us. Crew <--Check out their crew forum on how to join them and look around their forums to see more of what they are about. Crew Colors Blue and a color of your choice Flag Colors Green and white Crew Stalls * Ebonyblue's Tailor Stall on Cnossos.. tons of premades ready to purchase on wear out the door * Ebonyblue's weavery on Cnossos * Redbesslfint Iron Stall on Turtle Island * Seansean's Apocothary on Cnossos * Ebonyblue Iron Stall on Delta Island External Links *Crew Forums *Flag Stalls *Flag website